The Other Option
by TalaDentro
Summary: My very first fanfiction for Glee! A Will/Finn I'm assuming that's Winn? slash one-shot. Rated M for a reason. My take on how the blackmail scene in the first episode should have gone.


**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic (Rivarly sooo doesn't count) that doesn't involve Harry Potter. Be amazed, be very amazed. So anyway, my friend Ashly (the only difference between us is one "E" oooo) got me really into Glee, in fact, a week after we watched it I ended up buying my own copy. There's this really juicy shower scene in there that's perfect for slash and yeah…**

**So, I'm not 100% used to this story line yet and this will be VERY rough, and the office scene is verbatim what happened in the episode. Though I must say, this sex scene came *minds out of the gutter!* MUCH easier and faster than the last one I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money. I just waste my time writing gay porn at my computer…*sigh***

**Warnings: VERY ADULT THEMES FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! Teacher/underage student slash, OOC, language, etc**

**Beta: My wonderfully awesome niece FirstLaugh-LastTears**

*****=Scene Shift**

**()()()()=Lemon Scene Start - which is from GeneralPOV**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)=Lemon Scene End**

***Alright, your minds can go back in the gutter now*******

**

* * *

  
**

Will stared at the signup sheet outside the boy's locker room, feeling rather dejected. No one had signed-up. Well, unless you counted Gaylord Weiner, Butt Munch, and Penis. He sighed. Maybe Sue was right. Most of these kids weren't willing to do something that could jeopardize their reputations. High school students just didn't like being out of their comfort zone. Which was understandable, no one did.

His shoulder slumped and he was just about to walk away when he heard singing coming from the locker room. Whoever it was had a wonderful voice. He followed the sound to the showers. He peeked around the corner to see Finn Hudson dancing around the shower stall singing Can't Fight This Feeling.

His eyes widened at the sight of his very hot very naked student. Glee Club was forgotten. All he knew was that he would do whatever it took to possess that fine piece of ass.

Will blinked, startled at his own thoughts. What the hell was he thinking?!? This was his student. He'd always had a soft spot for Finn; selfish, popular, dopey Finn. Still, he'd never had inappropriate thoughts featuring the boy.

_Finn, under Will's desk during class, head bobbing. Will struggling to keep his cool in the face of the twenty-plus other students in his class. Grabbing onto the boy's ears and cumming in his mouth…_

Okay, so maybe, MAYBE, he'd had a _few, _fantasies. Just then Finn took a few steps out of the shower stall, completely into his dance moves, and flashed his teacher a glimpse at a long, hard _mmmm so apparently singing got someone a little excited _piece of flesh. At that moment, Will's mind was made up. What he did next was the blackest moment in his adult life.

***

Will pushed the small packet of pot labeled "Chronic Lady" across his desk.

"Wanna tell me how long you've had a drug problem?"

Flinn spluttered. "I don't even know who the Chronic Lady is!"

"Look, if it were up to me, we wouldn't even have mandatory bi-weekly afternoon locker checks."

"I've never seen that before Mr. Schue. I swear it's not mine. I'll pee in a cup!"

Will couldn't help but gape a bit. "I'll pee." Finn repeated.

"Look, it wouldn't make any difference. Possession is eight tenths of the law. I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony."

Finn shook his head agitatedly.

"Yeah." Will affirmed. "You'll get kicked out of school. You'll lose your football scholarship."

"Wait a minute. I had a football scholarship? T-to where?"

"You could land in prison son."

"Please, don't tell my mom!"

Will sighed and looked Finn in the eye. "I see a lot of myself in you Finn." He smirked inwardly at the small but rather satisfying innuendo. "I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices and I don't want to see you throw away everything you have to offer the world. I just expected more out of you Finn."

Those words hit Finn pretty hard. He'd always expected more of himself. He didn't like disappointing people and it was important to him to make his mom proud.

"We have two options here." Will continued. "I'm running detention now. So you can do six weeks after school, _but_," he stressed. "That's gonna remain on your permanent record.

"What's the other option Mr. Schue?"

Will stood and walked around his desk, closing the blinds and locking the door as he went. He stood behind Finn for a moment, placing his hands gently on the boy's shoulders. Invading his space, breaking the unwritten rule that restricts teachers from touching their students.

Finn stiffened, glancing over his shoulder at his teacher. That confused, slightly lost look almost made Will change his mind. This wasn't like him, to do this to one of his own students. Still, it was something he wanted. He'd spent his whole life denying himself and taking orders from everyone. First his parents, then his bitch of a wife and his employers. It was time for him to take something for himself for once. He didn't want to be Mr. Nice Guy Ass Bitch anymore.

He swooped down and kissed his gorgeous student.

*****Finn POV**

Finn was very confused. Which wasn't anything new; he was confused most of the time. Like the other day when, after complaining for an hour about how confusing Spanish was his mom told him he was being "melodramatic". What did acting have to do with Spanish?

Anyway, with this particular situation, his Spanish teacher _kissing_ him, well, he just didn't know how to react. On the one hand, this was hot. Finn had always thought of himself as straight, but then the constant litany of "mail man" along with the image of him smashing into said mail man with his car to hold off his orgasm had somehow turned into "male man" with the image of various male movie stars that only sped up his release.

Now one of his many fantasies was coming true. He knew on one level that he should be disgusted. Instead of being turned on he should be pushing Mr. Schuester away and reporting him to Principal Figgans. But, damn the man could kiss. Besides, who would it hurt? He'd get what he wanted, Mr. Schue would get what he obviously wanted, and he wouldn't get detention. It was a win-win situation all around.

Finn couldn't help but wonder where this was coming from. He could be wrong, but he was pretty sure teachers didn't go around doing things like this willy-nilly. Then again, Sandy Ryerson had just been fired for fondling a student. Maybe it did happen all the time and he'd just been sick those days.

He returned the kiss.

**()()()()**

As their kiss grew more intense Will moved around to stand in front of Finn, changing the angle of the kiss and giving both men more access to each other. Their tongues swirled around each other, massaging each other. Stroking slowly, then faster as their passion grew.

Will stroked a hand down Finn's chest, making away down to the all-too obvious erection. He sucked gently on the boy's tongue while undoing his pants. He slid his hands inside, wrapping his fingers around the hard length he found there. Finn's hips jerked and he tore his lips away from Will's, panting harshly. Will turned his attention to the boy's neck, trailing kisses up to his ear. He nibbled gently on the lobe, one hand sliding up Finn's shirt to play with a nipple with the other continued to caress his cock.

He went back to the neck long enough to leave a few well placed hickeys and dropped to his knees in front of his student. He pulled the hard length free from its confinement. He stroked up from the base, following his hand with his tongue, licking his way to the tip. Finn moaned, thrashing around a bit.

Will took the cock in his mouth and gave a hard suck. Finn covered his mouth with his hands, trying to muffle the noises he was making. Just in time for Will to swallow it down to the pleasure was so great he almost screamed. He'd never had a blowjob. It was the most fantastic thing he'd ever felt before in his life. Masturbation more than paled in comparison.

Finn was just about to cum when Will pulled off his cock, removing all stimulation. He practically growled in protest. But was quickly silenced when he saw his teacher pull out his own aching hardness. He was on the football team so he'd seen plenty of other men naked in the locker room and in the showers, but never in a state of arousal. It was a big turn on.

Will had him sit up a bit so Finn could pull his pants down more, then sat on the boy's legs, just above his knees. He slid closer to him, and pressed their hard-ons together. They both moaned at the contact._So hot…_ Finn thought a tad wildly as Will wrapped his hand around both and started to stroke.

He used his free hand to shove Finn's shirt up and off. He leaned forward and flicked a nipple with his tongue then bit down softly. Finn cried out and moaned, throwing his head back. He grabbed a fistful of Will's hair, pressing him closer to his chest while his other hand went down to fondle and caress himself and Will. The extra contact sent a little thrill shooting up their spines and they began to pant, rutting against each other.

Finn tugged Will's head up and crushed his lips against his teacher's. He licked the bottom lip demanding entrance. The older man's lips parted and Finn wasted no time. Will had been in control up to now but this kiss was dominated, completely controlled by Finn. He took great pleasure in tasting his teacher and exploring the warm, wet cavern of his mouth. He sucked the man's tongue into his own mouth and nibbled on it gently, swallowing his moans.

He moved his hand down the back of the man's neck, down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. He pushed up and under, searching for a hard bud. He found it. Finn tweaked it and rolled it between his fingers.

Their strokes became more frantic, both applying more pressure and getting as close to each other as they could. Soon it was all too much for Finn who came with a groan. Will following close behind him.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

For awhile they stayed like that, Will still sitting on Finn, cum dripping onto the floor. They were both breathing hard, trying to calm their sill racing hearts. Eventually Will stood, going to his desk and taking two towels from one of the bottom drawers. He threw one to Finn who caught it deftly.

Finn fixed his clothes, trying to make it look like he hadn't just jacked off with his Spanish teacher. For Will it was much easier, not as much man juice had landed on him. They cleaned up in silence. Will wiped up what was on the floor and threw the towels into a small basket behind his desk.

Once they both looked reasonably presentable Finn grabbed his backpack. He hesitated at the door, not quite sure what to do at this point. Did he leave? Did he stay so they could discuss what had just happened? Did he demand a marriage proposal? He just didn't know.

Will sat at his desk. Glancing up at Finn he said calmly, "That'll be all for now Finn."

Finn nodded and turned to leave.

"You have a class with me later. I expect to find you under my desk."

Finn grinned. "Whatever you say Mr. Schue."

The End

**A/N: I think Will is OOC (I think on one level it would be more understandable if this change in attitude came after the big revelation, but at the same time I think its feasable because something in his attitude had to have changed for him to take over Glee in the first place when his wife was so against it) but Finn seems in character to me (tried to make him as dopey as possible lol), and overall I think it's pretty good, but please review. Like I said, first story that isn't HP so could really use the input.**


End file.
